Reshana: Fangs and Silverlight
by Ceireavne
Summary: Zaneas finds himself taking care of his late best friend's younger sister. As the two of them try to cope with the sometimes hateful world of Reshana, Zaneas himself discovers that he has some strange connection to a long-dead knight, Tayreuen. This is a project from last year... I'll do my best to put some work into it and complete it soon (or, barring that, eventually)!
1. The Book

_So, this is a story I started working on in November of 2011. The original idea was to work on it as part of NaNoWriMo, which didn't end up exactly working out. Even so, I've been enjoying publishing some of my other stories on FFN, so I wanted to put this one up, too. The narration kinda switches between present and past, which can sometimes be confusing... hopefully, though, you folks might enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed working on it. I'll do my best to put some work into it and give it a satisfactory ending. Thanks again! If you're feeling extra-generous, favorite my story and leave a review. I'd love to hear what I can be doing better :)_

* * *

A lot of things in life don't really go the way you would plan for them to. At least that is the way things have been for me. To be fair, little things in life tend to go more or less toward my liking. Part of that is simple optimism. However, every item of consequence seems to be entwined with strands of that bizarre entity which we call fate. There is nothing I would trade for the place I am in now. Not in a hundred lifetimes. Still, I am trapped. I must say I have more perspective now than I did back when things started. That doesn't change the long or short of the matter. No, to be honest, I am even more trapped than before.

I live in a city called Creszyn, in the east of a continent called Reshana. The sociopolitical climate of Reshana is fragile; it is currently divided into nine territories. Each territory is governed by one or more dragons acting as viceroy, the exception being the continent's capital city, Cetayr. Still, the dragons of Reshana vie for political power in the capital, mingling their blood with that of humans. These dragonblooded are loyal to their sires and dames, and are given special treatment because of their "noble" lineage.

Creszyn lies between a range of warm mountains to the west and ocean to the east. It is mild year-round, with only slight changes in temperature. The rural lands surrounding Creszyn are fertile; much of our food is locally grown. Further, it is a port-town, and much trading occurs between Creszyn and the locales of the south and southeast of Reshana. The surrounding mountains, as well as the city itself are within the ruling domain of Kurjzraek, a red dragon. A decent amount of his progeny live in Creszyn; they are, with perhaps a few rare exceptions, the only dragonblooded allowed to reside here.

These days, dragons are the only race of power in prevalence. When Reshana was young, that was not the case. Powerful fey creatures, demons, and even lycanthropes walked the land and were respected—even feared—by dragons. They must have left, or managed to get themselves killed... the only certainty is they are no longer here. The dormant races of power are survived by their weaker kin, as well as those mortals of mingled bloodlines. By dragonblooded, and even some humans, these individuals are seen as mutts, and sometimes even persecuted because of their heritage. Consequently, many feytouched, tieflings, and shifters seek to conceal their identities, living as if they were but normal humans. In Reshana, "draconic" has come to mean all but the same thing as "noble."

As the moon shines silver at night, Providence blesses us and weaves miracles into our lives. I can't change the way things in Creszyn are, let alone Reshana. Things happen the way they happen. In part, I have grown accustomed to it; still, it is those little things that slip past us, changing our lives in ways beyond our reckoning.

My name is Zaneas Haedryn. I'm an attorney by profession. Being where I am, I count myself lucky.

When I was a child, my mother passed away. Soon after, my father became a drunk; not long after that, he altogether left. I took up with my uncle and aunt. They were strict and never commended my successes; however, they sent me to academy when I was old enough, and one of my classmates was Gavranth Sonstril, whom I had known from my childhood.

Gavranth is seemingly a lot like me. His mother had passed away when he was four, soon after giving birth to a daughter, Mieloria. I had never met Gav's mother, but I understand that Mieloria is the spitting image of her. After academy, I moved on to university; Gavranth entered an apprenticeship at the city's wharf. During his apprenticeship, their father went missing.

After I graduated from university and acquired a job, I left my uncle's and found a place of my own. I still spent time with Gavranth and Mieloria when I could; after all, Gavranth had been my friend since we were but young pups.

I was older than Gavranth by three months. Three weeks after my twentieth birthday, Gavranth was killed. It was by some dragonblooded prick; a stupid quarrel at the wharf. A current much bigger than I could have realized was beginning to sweep me away. I knew I had to do something about Mieloria. She had no relatives, and there was little chance she would find a family to live with. The responsibility fell upon me, and she became my ward.

I had always felt empathetic towards Mieloria. After all, she was my best friend's younger sister, and her father had gone missing, much like my own. He'd gone missing when she was only fourteen years old. Since then, a little more than a year had passed.

Missing fathers, broken families. Things shouldn't happen that way. I _wish_ things didn't happen that way. No one deserves that. Mieloria doesn't deserve that.

Gavranth and Mieloria had visited my home several times before. Mieloria and I didn't find out until the day after what had happened to Gavranth.

He hadn't come home. The season was autumn, but in Creszyn, seasons were mostly nominal. It was late, and I heard a knock at my door. I stood from my desk and made toward the front door. Opening it, I was surprised to see Mieloria standing there, by herself.

"Mieloria, what're you doing out this late at night?" I asked.

"Gavranth isn't home yet," she mewed demurely.

I frowned. Gavranth was not the sort to let his sister wait. "Come on in; you can wait here until he is done at work."

She nodded, stepping inside. I closed the door behind her. My mind was whirling, and I struggled to construct a semblance of order amidst my rampant thoughts. "I'll make us some tea," I managed, with difficulty.

Mieloria rewarded my offer with a weak smile. I seated her on the couch in my front room, then left to the kitchen to busy myself with our tea.

_What if something had happened to Gav? That couldn't have happened, could it? No way. Gav was always going to be around, to be my friend, to work at the wharf, to take care of his sister. There was no way something had happened to him. Things didn't happen that way._

Finished preparing our tea, I brought it to the front room and set it on the coffee table before sitting on the couch myself. Before taking a cup for me, I offered one to Mieloria; she took it somewhat absently.

_Mieloria_. She looked different than usual. Before, she'd been with her brother. Now it was just her. Her actions were different, too. Perhaps she wasn't herself, or maybe this was simply a part of her that I had never seen before. Things felt wrong. I wished that Gav had been there.

A sigh escaped her lips, a strand of hair fell across her cheek. With her free hand, she brushed the strand back over her ear. She glanced briefly at me before, then returned her gaze to the teacup on her lap. Neither of us were drinking our tea.

"Mieloria, you can stay here tonight," I measured each word as I spoke. "Did you leave a note to let him know you left?"

She nodded, still gazing into her tea. Of course she had. Mieloria was very bright and responsible for her age.

"Good. Gav will come over soon as he sees it. Count on it," I assured her as much as I assured myself. Still, I hadn't wrapped my mind around the possibility that something had happened to him, but I knew if Gav didn't show up, I would have to make an inquiry with the city's police. Not today. Leave _that_ for tomorrow. Let today be simple; tomorrow will be tomorrow.

I made an effort to drink my tea. It tasted bitter, but I didn't care to add any sugar. Mieloria started on her's as well, likewise passing on sugar. The atmosphere had begun to relax, for which I was thankful. My mind was almost as jumbled as before, but I felt like we were going to manage.

"Mieloria, you can sleep in my room; I'll be up late with my work, I think. When I am done, I'll sleep on the couch." I stood up, then offered to take her teacup. She surrendered the cup in quiescence. Afterward, I turned to take the cups back to my kitchen.

"Zaneas," she mewed softly.

I stopped my progression toward the kitchen, turning to face her. As we made eye contact, I felt my heart sink. I broke from her gaze, returning to the task at hand. Once in the kitchen, I left the cups on the counter, neglecting to wash them. There was time for that tomorrow.

Allowing myself a brief sigh, I reminded myself that I was not out of options. Exiting the kitchen, I moved briefly into the front room, then to my bedroom. Not a minute past, I returned with two things. The first of them, a book, I set on the coffee table before Mieloria. The second, a folded blanket, I offered to my companion. She accepted it and I once again sat near her. Neatly, she began to unfold the blanket, then proceeded to wrap herself in it. For perhaps the first time that day, she seemed like herself. Though perhaps just slightly, I'd consoled her. _Things were going to be simple. Take today for what it is; leave tomorrow for tomorrow._

Taking the book from the table, I placed it in my lap and grinned at her. "I do have work to do, but it can wait. Can I read to you for a while?" I managed to ask nervously.

A smile tweaked the corner of her mouth. "It's been a long time since anyone has read to me, Zaneas. What book is it?" she asked, her eyes shining faintly.

"_Tayreuen and the Maiden of the Moon_," I told her. "My mother used to read it to me, when I was younger."

Mieloria's expression softened in response. Mentally, I chided myself—what good was it bringing up family at a time like this? I may as well be bringing up her _lack_ of a family. With an inward sigh, I opened the book and began fondling the pages. The book was old, yet quite intact. This was, as it were, the same book that had been read to me, years ago.

Looking at me, she asked, "What's it about?"

A simple explanation buoyed to the surface of my mind, and I immediately became quite self-conscious. _Why had I chosen this book to read? No matter... her question was simple enough, after all._

"Tayreuen, a great knight, meets an ethereal and silvery maiden; then he embarks upon a dangerous quest, pledging his gallantry to her and her alone."

Like a warm ray of sunlight, I felt her gaze on me. Meeting it with my own, I saw a sparkle in her eyes. Her lips were pursed somewhat expectantly; she didn't have to ask me to read. I smiled to her, then returned my attention to the book.

There was one simple thing to do. Best not keep her waiting. So, I started reading.


	2. Tayreuen

Feeling the cool moonlight on my broad back, I advanced faithfully. My head swirled with minutiae: the feeling of the ground under my bare feet, the scent of something familiar in the air, a gripping _intent_ that was driving me onward. I was searching for something.

I was amid a copse of trees, passing lithely through them. Beyond them lay what I so desperately sought. The treeline broke as I stepped into a clearing. Smiling down from above, the moon illuminated the scene before me. A fire was kindling in my stomach, and an ache began swelling within my chest.

Though I had never been here, I knew this place. It had become a part of my memories.

_Memories. The body I was in, I didn't recognize, but it was not unfamiliar. I was Zaneas Haedryn. I was my father. I was my father's father._

My identity? I... I was Zaneas Haedryn, but _this_ was an identity—an essence—that I'd inherited, an identity carried through the blood of my father, my father's father.

Something stirred within the light of the moon, wrenching me from my thoughts. I couldn't tell what it was; it must have just been a trick of the shadows. No; moonlight cast upon the night air began to shimmer, and before my eyes, a veil had appeared. As if I'd turned to stone, I froze in my tracks. My heart caught in my throat and my stomach was burning ever stronger.

A shadow behind the veil stirred. Instinctually, I could tell that this was what I pursued. Nothing about this moment made sense in my mind; but here, everything felt right in my skin and bones. Tension seemed to be building within me like a coil. I wanted to act, before I was consumed by this fire. I wanted to reach the heavens, to grasp the moon.

She stepped out from behind the veil. Pain seared my mind, but my heart began to palpitate longingly. Though dazed, my sight served me well.

Before me was a maiden, garbed in a silver gown that looked all but white in the light of the moon. Her long blonde hair caught the moonlight, turning nearly platinum. She had eyes of light blue; sincere eyes that would discern fallacy from truth. Framed by a youthful face, her soft lips smiled lightly. Before me was the lovely maiden of the moon.

Desperately, I tried to speak, to cry out to her—my voice merely cracked. _Dammit!_

Again, I made to speak, managing only a vicious snarl.

The maiden seemed unfazed by my vocalization—it didn't bother her even in the slightest.

Turning slowly, her gaze met mine for the first time. Fear like ice gripped me, running up my spine, down my limbs.

I wanted. I don't know what I wanted, but I could feel it. A chemical presence, a wildfire amidst the synapses of my brain. A mental storm that might soon drown out the heavy beating of my heart.

Inexorably, she began walking toward me. With each step she took, she possessed the grace of a leaf dancing on the wind.

Ice still gripped my spine, rooting me in place; however, with her every step, I felt the fire building, soon to become an inferno.

The moment hovered in my mind like a warm breath in cool autumn air. She was there, with me. I tried to cry out, to warn her—all that came out was a throaty growl.

"Tayreuen," she whispered into my ear. I once again became conscious of my identity, my body. I was bigger than her—she looked so vulnerable. Gently, she reached her arms upward, entwining them around my neck. She drew me in close, her cheek against mine. The ice vanished, the fear was gone. I wanted this, to be close to her. With my hesitation melting away, all that was left was warmth and affection.

_Tayreuen? Yes, the knight. Like him, I was bound. There was nothing I wouldn't do for this maiden. If need be, I would take upon myself any quest. My works, they would be for her, for her alone._


	3. News From the Wharf

We had fallen asleep. Mieloria lay next to me, her head on my lap. Morning sun fell through the window onto her long blonde hair. I drank it in: the curve of her neck, the pretty eyelashes, the rise and fall of her every breath.

Mieloria, what am I thinking? You are a young lady, you are white as snow. I can't help but think that we are in two different worlds.

The evidence in my lap would not brook such a thought from me. I chuckled in spite of myself. It was enough to rouse my companion: a great big yawn, followed by some drowsy blinking. Once she'd come around, her eyes focused on the table before her, lingering for a moment.

"Morning, Mieloria," I managed to say.

She sat up, glanced at me. Her hair was beginning to look disshelved, and she was still wrapped up in that blanket. Morning's glow seemed to catch in her eyes, making them look like the sky on a clear summer day.

Silence from her. She moved her gaze to the book on the table. I can only imagine she must have been missing her brother. When was the last time she had slept somewhere other than home?

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked, more spirited.

Mieloria shrugged. Still with the silence? Not like I could blame her. I would sooner have consoled her. She _does _have a pretty smile, and it couldn't have hurt if she were smiling more.

"I know what I'll make us," I said, getting to my feet.

After a well-warranted stretch, I hastened to the kitchen. My mind was already wandering, but I set to distracting myself with making breakfast.

Where on earth was Gavranth? I have to find him. Today. By the end of the day, Mieloria will have a reason to smile. Things will be simple, they'll be set right.

And maybe by the end of the day, I would quit almost burning toast.

Mentally, I groaned to myself. Law, I can do. But put me in the kitchen and I struggle. Well, breakfast had turned out edible, at least. Sunny side up eggs, apple slices, salted bacon, and somewhat cripsy toast. That would do.

Breakfast, once arranged on plates, did not look so bad. With two plates and some silverware in tow, I returned to the front room.

Still there, still silent. Mieloria had folded the blanket, placing it on the couch next to her. It seemed somewhat demure, the way she was sitting. Her hair was less disshelved than earlier, and her posture was nothing but prime. She looked like a young lady.

I brought breakfast and sat next to her. She accepted the plate and silverware, but did not begin eating.

Truly, I didn't really feel very hungry either. However, I needed each bit of strength and focus that I could get today, so I ate. Thankfully, my companion was not long in following my lead. She finished before I did.

"Would you like more?" I asked. Really, I was worried. Mieloria must have been hungry. When was the last time she'd eaten?

She shook her head in response.

I quickly cleared my plate, after which I stood and took our dishes to the kitchen. The plates, the silverware, the skillet, and last night's tea cups, I presently washed.

Good. That takes care of that. Now, we had to find Gavranth.

I returned to the front room and glanced at my companion. "We should go look for Gavranth. Okay?" The words seemed to crawl out of my throat.

She nodded, but I could see a slight frown on her lips.

I smiled as best I could manage. "Let's go, Mieloria."

Gracefully, she rose to her feet. I advanced to the door, opening it for her. We left, her before myself. Reluctantly, I locked the door behind us.

The sun was still low in the sky, but the temperature was mild. Without warning, a nervous pain stuck in my gut. I was wishing Mieloria wouldn't come with me. I wanted to let her stay home, out of harm's way.

Glancing at her, I could tell that wouldn't happen. She returned my gaze unerringly, expectantly.

Right. I shouldn't worry. After all, this is Mieloria. Responsible for her age. We would be fine.

"Let's go," I said to her as much as to myself.

We started east, to the city's port.

"Thank you, Zaneas," Mieloria spoke softly, the two of us still walking.

"Hmm?"

"Breakfast, it was good," she said, looking up at me.

I laughed. "Well thank _you_ for eating it. I don't consider myself a very great cook."

She broke eye contact with me, looking at the ground as we walked. Embarrassment tinted her cheeks a faint red.

"I am glad you liked it, Mieloria. You are more than welcome," I jovially told her.

Mieloria beamed a smile at me.

I allowed myself a guilty optimism. We were going to manage today, after all. Things were going to be simple, and she would be happy.

"Gavranth is home-schooling you, right?"

"Yes," she replied.

"What have you enjoyed about it most?" I inquired.

She shrugged. "I like reading books," she said demurely.

"Do you have a favorite thing to read about?"

She turned her gaze downward for a moment, before looking back to me. "Adventures," she finally said, "Like Tayreuen."

I nodded, still listening.

_Tayreuen and the Maiden of the Moon._ I don't know that I will have a chance to finish reading with her. Perhaps I will give her that book.

"Mieloria, we are almost there," I said as cheerfully as I could.

She was silent.

The port was within sight now. Shortly, I increased my pace. I began to feel a pain in my gut. Probably fear.

We reached the main office. The door was open; I entered, Mieloria trailing not far behind.

A clerk was seated behind a busy-looking desk. He looked up as I approached him.

"Good morning, my name is Zaneas Haedryn."

"Hello. You can call me Shoal. How can I help you?"

"It is about friend of mine. Gavranth Sonstril. Can you tell me where he is?"

The clerk blinked slowly. "Oh," he said, frowning.

Mieloria sidled up beside me and grabbed onto my arm.

"There was an incident. He passed away last night," the clerk finished.

Fuck. This can't be happening. FUCK.

Mieloria's grip on my arm tightened. I felt as she started trembling.

"What?" I croaked hoarsely.

He shook his head, still frowning. "There was a fight. Some dragonblooded who was looking for trouble. Probably drunk. Drew a knife on Gavranth. Said something about him being a dirty faysuur."

I felt stunned. "You... are sure it was Gav?" I managed.

He nodded somberly.

I tried to blink away the tears in my eyes. Was this really happening?

"Thank you," I stumbled over the words. "We should go."

Mieloria and I left the office. We sat down on one of the docks outside. It felt like we had all the time in the world. More precisely, time was dragging slowly, second by bloody second. The port seemed to have mellowed down, an atmosphere of reverence.

Mieloria was still holding onto my right arm, still trembling.

I put my left hand on her's. "It is okay to cry," I choked.

She looked up at me for the first time since we had arrived at the port. Her eyes were red, welling with tears. Then, the tears started rolling down her cheeks. Letting go of my arm, she started wiping them away. A pained sigh escaped from her throat, a sigh that became a sob. Then another sob. Mieloria started crying aloud, covering her face with her hands.

I felt tears cross my own cheeks as well. The thought-storm from last night had returned. Simple was gone. Each "what if" jabbed at my heart, my mentality. I couldn't think.

So I hugged her. Let her cry on my shoulder. Cried with her.

* * *

On the walk back home, Mieloria didn't speak. She walked at my right. For the moment, we were finished crying. Either of us were a mess.

Home? What was home? What was... Mieloria's home? I could not find an answer amidst the storm in my mind. Something else buoyed to the surface of my thoughts.

Faysuur. Faysuur? Fucking dragonblooded prick!

I grimaced. Faysuur was draconic slang, usually used as a derogitive term for feytouched.

Fey? Gavranth? Was that true? I had never considered it. Gavranth was Gavranth. Even if he _was_ a feytouched, it didn't matter. Knowing Gavranth, heritage was the last thing that mattered. Race didn't matter in the least. Bitter frustration filled my mind. I gritted my teeth and hastened my pace.

Mieloria grabbed my hand, stopping me in my tracks. I turned, glancing over my shoulder. She met my gaze, looking into my eyes.

"Sorry," I said quietly. Nervously, I broke from her gaze. We started forward again, at a slower pace.

She shook her head quietly.

I wanted to laugh. I wanted to throw up. I don't know what I wanted.

We arrived back home. Well, my home. The sun was already setting. I let go of Mieloria's hand and unlocked the door, opening it for her. She entered, I followed her inside.

Quietly, she walked to the couch and sat down. I sighed, still standing by the door.

Mieloria was watching me expectantly. Right. I walked to the couch and sat next to her. Last night's reading was still on the coffee table. She took the blanket from beside her, once again wrapping herself in it.

"Mieloria, I am sorry. About Gav."

She sighed, staring at her lap.

"You can stay here as long as you want."

Mieloria nodded, still gazing at her lap.

I meant it without a shred of doubt. Mieloria Sonstril was a feytouched, like her brother. She had no family left, and due to her heritage, no one else would take her in.

"You don't have to decide now, but you can stay here with me. This can be home."

Mieloria looked me in the eyes. Perhaps she saw past, into the thought-storm, into my soul. I saw ache in her eyes, but perhaps a slight portion of relief.

Self-consciously, I cleared my throat. "May I read some more of this book?" I asked, taking the novel from the table.

Mieloria smiled weakly. My stomach seemed to do a sommersault. I wanted to jump. To scream. To hug her. I don't know what I wanted.

Still, we had managed to get through the day. We were alright, and I had made Mieloria smile. She has a radiant smile, doesn't she?

My tongue may as well have been made of ash, but that was no excuse. I opened the book to where we had left off and started reading.


	4. As a Shield

My blood spoke to me. I was a slave, bent to the will of the redness pulsing through my veins.

I paced, making a great circle as I padded through the trees. Within the center of this circle was that clearing from before.

Within that clearing was the maiden.

I would protect this place; I would protect her.

The maiden who was both the still water and the silver moonlight. I adored her. Just being as near her as I was, my heart fluttered. I was restless, so I guarded.

My olfactory sense alerted me, and I soon came upon an intruder. A sniveling dragonblooded. It took the greatest self-restraint to not crush him.

"You don't belong here," I warned him.

"I go where I please," he replied. His confident words were betrayed by trembling.

I laughed darkly. "No, you don't," I said, stepping closer to him.

Backing away, he tripped and fell. As I stood above him, he froze in place.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a grisly smile.

"I—I didn't—I won't," he stammered.

Of course he won't. I waited for a coherent answer. I wanted to hear it from his own mouth.

"It-it's that witch Raelena. Sh-she has to be stopped," he began.

"She doesn't have to be anything," I snarled.

Raelena? I did not recognize the name, but it spoke to my soul. Without err, I knew that he was talking about the Maiden of the Moon. He was talking about my beloved.

Was there a reason I hadn't killed this worm yet? I wanted to. Badly. How could I let him live? In my stomach, I felt a burning ache, a desire to spill his blood.

"You hunt her. She is a prize to you, dragonblood," I spoke venomously.

His silence condemned him.

"Enough," I grated. "Get out before I have any more reason to break your neck."

The dragonblooded rose to his feet and began backing away. "Figures the cunt would have a cowardly mutt of a warden like you," he sneered.

My heart caught in my throat, my vision turned red. Cunt? He would die.


	5. Housewarming

Another morning. My head felt full of cotton and there must have been a rock in my stomach. It was early yet, the sun had only barely begun to rise. My own stirring seemed to awaken Mieloria. She was leaning against me, her head on my shoulder.

"Zaneas," she mewed softly, "can I stay?"

I chuckled quietly. "Yes, Mieloria. You can."

Sitting up, she looked at me as if to test my conviction. I returned the look, smiling as best I could.

Again placing her head on my shoulder, she sighed, somewhere between complaisant and content.

"We can go get your stuff today," I offered.

She nodded in agreement.

Things were turning out well after all. As it so happened, I had an extra room for Mieloria. Well, kind of. It was my office, but I would be more than happy consolidating my office with my bedroom. I didn't feel even a shred of regret at the idea. No, rather the opposite. To this point, I had lived by myself out of necessity. Honestly, I found it lonely. I'd been given a chance to do something for Gavranth, to take care of his sister. To take care of Mieloria. For that, I was grateful.

Mieloria stood up, stretching. Afterwards, she headed to the bathroom. Myself, I stood and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a plate and a knife, after which I proceeded to peel and divide two oranges. Once done, I went to the front room. My companion had returned, and had taken her seat on the couch. I brought breakfast over, placing it on the coffee table and myself taking a seat.

"Thank you," she said, smiling with something of an effort.

"No problem," I replied, helping myself to an orange slice.

Mieloria joined me, eating with less gusto than I had seen from her the day before.

I wanted to say something. I don't know what. As a matter of fact, I felt stupid, a bit dumbstruck. My condolences about her brother? A thousand apologies? I wanted to say something, but the words escaped me.

After we finished eating, I rose and took the plate to the kitchen. Leaving it there, I returned to Mieloria.

"Ready to go?"I asked.

"Yes," she said, standing up.

I made to the door, opening it for her. Once outside, I locked the door behind us.

"We'll have to go rent a wagon," I told her. "There is a place not far out of the way," I continued as we started walking.

The morning was warm, and several birdsongs danced through the air. Either of us were content to enjoy the serenity of the moment in silence.

We reached the wagon lot, and I spoke with the vendor.

"Good," I said after negotiating a reasonable price with the man. After paying him what he was due, I got aboard the wagon, helping Mieloria up as well. I sat in the driver's seat, taking up the reigns. Once my companion had taken a seat in the back, I urged the two mules forward. We were on our way.

Honestly, I don't recall how long the trip was or even much about it. My mind was... wandering. I was more or less acting through muscle memory, not thinking about the task at hand. The traffic at this part of Creszyn was thin, and the streets were easy to navigate.

I knew we reached Gavranth's place when I felt my stomach sinking. I just—I didn't... this place, I didn't want the pain of it. This wound hadn't begun to heal. I would be okay. It was Mieloria I was worried about.

Stopping the wagon, I glanced back at her. She looked unflinchingly back at me.

Right. It will be okay. I shook the nervous feeling I had, getting down and in turn helping Mieloria do the same.

She unlocked the door and we entered. The place was small, but pleasant. There was a single bedroom, one which Gav and Mieloria had shared.

Before I could get to work moving things, I had to know what to bring. "What goes back with us?" I asked quietly.

She shrugged, and again I felt my stomach sink. "Don't worry... we can take everything you want," I assured her.

In response, she nodded. Taking a few items from the front, she made her way to the bedroom in the back. This must've been where most of her important items were. There were some items on top of the dresser, most of which found their way into her pockets. I stepped forward, grabbing the dresser, then quickly returned to the wagon with it.

Back inside, there was a small pile of books for me to haul. Mieloria helped too, but she did so somewhat absently. She was somewhat sullen, not like herself at all. I believe I was beginning to regret this venture.

After making my way inside after another load, I saw Mieloria standing at her brother's desk. She was holding something, looking at it intently.

Getting closer, I could tell what it was. A small picture frame, enclosing a picture of Gav and Mieloria.

Oh? Oh. Fuck.

There seemed to be a giant block of ice in my stomach. I could see the pain in her face. Pain, grief that made me want to vomit.

She began to cry, and I began to get dumber.

Yes, this was her home. It was Gav's home, too. Gav, her late brother and my best friend. The stuff here had been a part of him, and now that small part was all that was left.

I was too panicked to panic, so I froze. I didn't... know what... to do.

A moment past, she was bawling into my shoulder. I held onto her as if I were holding on for dear life. That... holding her... I could do no matter how stupid I get.

Again, I kind of lost track of time. No, my head was honestly in another place. I know that Mieloria made it through okay and we finished getting everything we needed from the place. I tied everything down and we took the wagon back home. I was still in something of a daze as I unloaded her belongings.

The wagon needed to be returned that night. As it was getting late, I went by myself. I used the chance to clear my head. The vendor was glad to have his wagon and mules back, and I was glad the day was almost over. On the way home, I stopped by a furniture store and arranged for a bed to be delivered. It could be done the same night, in fact. It would be an hour, but that was more than acceptable. I walked home as briskly as I could.

Arriving back home, a fragrant aroma found its way to my nostrils. That would mean that Mieloria was making dinner for us. Making dinner for her... and for me.

That meant she was okay. No, today hadn't been great, but we had made it.

I still didn't know exactly how to handle this, but my mind had somewhat cleared and a task was now at hand. It was time to clear out my office. My desk and bookshelf both had to go to my room, and Mieloria's things would go into my office. Her new room. With gusto, I put myself to work. Mieloria must have been engrossed in her cooking, as she did not emerge from the kitchen while I worked. Engrossed... perhaps she did that on purpose, to take her mind off of things. Like I was doing. Hiding. Pretending.

My room had formerly been somewhat sparse in furnishings. Now, instead of being sparse, it was evenly furnished. After but a minute of catching my breath, I heard a knock at the front door. I answered it, pleased to see the deliveryman had come. I helped him move the bed into Mieloria's room, tipping him before he left. In the linens closet, I found sheets that would fit the bed. I set them on the bed's edge before retiring to the front room for a well-warranted rest.

Not long after I sat down, Mieloria entered from the kitchen.

"Oh," she said, pausing quizically. Her eyes hovered about the room for a moment before centering on me. "Zaneas...?" she asked, tilting her head quizically.

"Right," I said, snapping to my feet. "Mieloria," I said, motioning her to follow.

Walking to the door to my old office, I waited for her. "I forgot—well, this is for you," I said, gesturing toward the door. Still puzzled, she slowly crossed to where I stood, looking into her room, then back to me.

"Can't have you sleeping on the couch now, can I?" I asked, returning her glance.

Mieloria seemed to pout a fraction of a second, then hugged me. "Thank you, Zan," she said.

I returned the hug, not saying anything. Really, I didn't know what to say.

After a moment, she let go, looking up at me. "Dinner is ready," she mewed softly.

I smiled. I may have even felt my stomach do a somersault. Regardless, I was happy.

"I'll go get it," she said, heading to the kitchen.

Again, I found my way to the couch, sinking into it. Soon, I was rejoined by my companion, carrying our dinner. She offered me a plate, then took a seat next to me.

On the plate was a generous portion of cornbread, and a bowl containing vegetable soup. It took no goading for me to partake of the meal, and I had finished even before I had remembered my manners.

Mieloria smiled, taking my plate as she stood. "Would you like some more?" she asked.

"Please and thank you," I replied, looking up at her.

After she left for the kitchen, I noticed that she hadn't eaten anything yet. Before I could dwell on the thought, Mieloria had returned, returning me my plate.

"Thank you, Mieloria," I said somewhat sheepishly.

She nodded, then looking at me: "Zaneas, do you like it?"

Before I could think, the words came out. "It is excellent, Mieloria." Once again, I started eating, with more vigor than before, as if to prove the honesty of my words.

Mieloria smiled at me, then likewise started eating. When we had both finished, I took our dishes to the kitchen and cleaned up.

Back in the front room, Mieloria was still seated on the couch. "Thank you for making dinner, Mieloria," I said to her. "You didn't have to, you know," I added, more quietly.

She broke eye contact with me, looking to the floor. My heart sank again.

I cleared my throat. "I am glad you did, though. It was our first meal here, as a family," I said cheerily.

Mieloria looked back up at me. "Family?" she asked.

"Yeah... Gav was like a brother to me, which makes you family. Especially now that we will be living under the same roof."

She continued to look at me, and after a moment, she smiled.

I walked across the room to the couch, sitting on the unoccupied end. "I am going to be catching up with work tomorrow. I'll be out until the afternoon. Is that alright?"

Mieloria nodded silently.

"Alright. It is getting late. We should go to bed," I said wearily.

Again, she nodded, this time more complaisantly.

Ah... right. The last two nights, I had read with her. Today, I had managed to misplace the book while moving things. My stomach sank regretfully.

"Mieloria, I'm not sure where that book is, but if you by chance find it tomorrow, we'll definitely read it," I promised her.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled at me.

I got up to extinguish the lights, save for two candles. As I had started feeling lightheaded, I was thankful that the day was nearing its end.

After a sincere yawn, Mieloria rose to her feet. "Thank you," she said demurely.

"No problem, Mieloria. This is your home now, after all."

"Zan?" she asked, pouting slightly.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind calling me Loria?"

"Oh. Of course," I said quietly.

She closed in for another hug. "Good night, Zan."

I returned her hug. "Good night... Loria."

As she broke away, I noticed a slight smile on her face. Taking one of the candles, she turned, going to her room.

Likewise, I grabbed the second candle and retired to my room. Before crawling into bed, I changed into a nightshirt. I made myself comfortable, finally blowing out the light.

That smile. I had seen Mieloria smile again today. Things were starting to go well. For that, I was glad.


	6. Sleepless

I could smell the pale moonlight and the damp foliage surrounding me. Again, I patrolled our forest, doing what I was made to do.

This time, it was difficult. I could not stop thinking about her—that lovely maiden.

Grant me to give, and my heart will be at ease. It is so simple to give unto others. Yet I've become so acutely aware that by merely entering my life, by lingering in my thoughts, Raelena has given me... the greatest gift in this world. How can I help but admire her for her generosity, her noble radiance? My heart is indebted, I am slave to her love.

How deeply I want... to repay her kindness. That passion fills me, I start to feel it spill over, to pour from my mouth, exude from my skin. If I might but slake this passion, I may be at ease.

Raelena... so high above me. I may but stand here, in the shadow of your greatness. You are without flaw, without want; yet, my only passion is to give to you as you have given to me.

I felt loathing crawling in my stomach, a hatred for my own shortcomings.

I wish... that I was a better person. That way, I just might have something—anything—that I could offer my beloved, the maiden of the moon. That way, I would not have to despise myself in weakness.

Achingly, I continued to stumble forward through the surrounding forest.

What is there for me? I've found my purpose, yet is that enough? There is... I don't... what else can I do? Not for me, but for her.

Warm and bittersweet, the ache seemed to grow inside me, drowning my heart, swelling in my throat. I stopped to catch my breath.

Again, the scent of damp pine and silver moonlight came to me. I closed my eyes, reluctantly savoring that moment.

Even then, I could not clear my mind. As if she was engraved on the backs of my eyelids, or perhaps on my heart, I still saw her. That ache grew for a long moment, a turmoil within my breast. I savored it. No more than this ache did I deserve.

Damp pine and silver moonlight. Yes, and something else. Something good, something I could not identify.

Instantaneously, I felt the ache melt away, and my heart was once again brimming with a noble love.

"Tayreuen," she spoke softly.

In response, I sighed sweetly, my eyes still closed.

Coming in close, she laid her hand on my cheek. I lowered my head in nigh a bow to my beloved. She leaned in, gently kissing my forehead.

My heart skipped a beat. Or perhaps time froze. Both happened, I think. I was... on Cloud Nine. Words cannot describe such elatedness as I felt, or the color red I much have become.

"Tayreuen..." she whispered.

My heart finished the rest of her unspoken thought, and I knew it at once to be unflaggingly true. The greatest gift is sometimes the willingness to accept the generosity of another. Yes, to admire her is perhaps itself the greatest gift I have to give. Be that the case, I will give—I will admire—as long as I draw breath. Throughout every fibre of my being, I know, without hesitation, that the fire in my heart will never be quenched, will never die.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. She was there, looking at me, into my soul. Her features were soft, compassionate.

"Noble warrior, allay your fears, rest not in doubt," she said to me.

At her words, a chill ran up my spine. She was altogether enchanting.

I tried to call her name, to let my heart sing. Instead, a pitiable whimper came forth.

She smiled lightly at me, her hand still on my cheek. "Thank you, Tayreuen," she breathed before once again kissing my forehead.

Her gentle touch, the warmth of her hand. That noble swelling within my breast. Lightheaded, I seemed to lean just a little bit against her hand. I wanted to embrace her, to take her, hold her close.

Slowly, she lifted her hand, running it over my eyes, closing them. I felt my thoughts begin swimming, and I was losing my mind to daydreams.

"Rest... rest, noble warrior," she said, barely audible.

Beloved...

Without a hint of reluctance, I lied down. My stomach tumbled once, and I knew we were somehow back inside our clearing. Graciously, she had bespelled me, taken away my ache. The bittersweet was gone, leaving just the warmth—the love. Peaceful repose, affection, and dreams of my beloved.


End file.
